The Demon Weapon of Hatred
by Lilchaos420
Summary: What if the Shimigami from Soul Eater was the one summoned by the 4th? Well what if Naruto became a Demon weapon and ate souls of the one's on Shimigami-sama's list and humans? Betrayed and put to rest and awakened with Asura. A dark Naruto story.


**A/N: I know I should update Of Demons and Mutants and Balance of Worlds, but I'm stuck on a part for Of Demons and Mutants after I wrote and forgot to save and boom deleted. For Balance of Worlds, that update is almost done but just been to lazy or busy to write. This idea was on my mind for a while since I read a crossover like this, but Medusa as Naruto's caretaker. I like it and hell after working on a Soul Eater music video and watching one from a friend I decided to write this while it's on my mind. Also, I would like to point out to authors who have multiple stories and not putting them in crossover sections namely NeoKyuubi or whatever name he is going as these days. For the past two days I went to on and saw stories by this author which were just a waste of time for me. That's my opinion, you may have more fans than I so I don't care. Just stop spamming the website with updates or branch off stories or put them in the crossover sections. I'm not saying you're not a good author just, stop with the whole I can post all these stories to attract readers. I did read one of your stories and I have to say it was lacking a lot of things. You have to take in mind of people who never seen the show, read the comic, or played the game and fill in the details. Anyways, if you read this NeoKyuubi it's not a diss or anything just a friendly please stop clustering the whole Naruto fanfiction page with all your stories. Now, I should try to update more like Artful Lounger since his Kage no Naruto story has me drawn in. This is a long A/N and I doubt that anyone read all of it, but if you did I have to say I have to shake your hand for dealing with my banter and that you're one of the few people who actually read my thoughts on these types of things. Well enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more for now on.**

**A Naruto and Soul Eater Crossover: The Demon Weapon of Hatred**

**Chapter 1: Shimigami-sama's Aide and the Awaken Demon Weapons**

_They say hatred begets more hatred.......They also say that I should be locked up.......Guess I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, but they did have that nice pretty aqua colored sphere on them. It also tasted good too. Then that man with the funny mask came and said I was a bad young boy for doing all those things to those people. He then took me away from the old man, and said if I go to sleep that I'll be a good boy again._

**Too bad they didn't count on me. Foolish boy was deceived and played him like a fool. When he was put to sleep and taken by that arrogant Shimigami, that is when I finally met the one whom, I'm bound to. That is where they made their mistake and thought that a soul connected with mine wouldn't be swayed with the constant experience of hatred he endured. He is still foolish, but cautious nonetheless around everyone and everything. Even his soul perception is phenomenal, shame he never learned the arts of the shinobi then he would truly be the perfect soul for me to be bound to. Still he is powerful for only feasting on a handful of human souls before being tricked into this damned sleep. Damn that Shimigami....**

_They tricked me! I trusted them and they tricked me and betrayed me! Those ungrateful maggots, if hatred begets more hatred then I'll show them hatred! Now, I can't even wake from this solitude of nothing filled dreams. When I wake, I'll make sure to cause much war and chaos before I am put down again. Kyuubi does have point when he said **"I'm sure you're angry that those foolish people had treated you like you were evil, when you had done nothing wrong. I believe you are angry and hate them."** I'm sure my feeling of hatred is unmatched, as unmatched as this other person's insanity locked in the same room as I. Even though I was moved many of times, this blasted statue is keeping me asleep. Soon, I have feeling I will be free soon........Though it is best to remember how it all started in the first place...._

* * *

A monstrous fox with nine tails unleashed its rampage upon the village known as Konoha. Death, chaos, and fear was caused from just the presence of the fox. As countless shinobi tried to defeat the beast, most were slain others injured. Just in the last hour when the village itself would be destroyed by the fox, a man appeared upon a toad almost the same size of the fox. A moment later as tails were held back by a wakizashi blade from the toad, a figure all black with a frightening skull mask appeared as the man finished his hand seals.

"Why have I been summoned?" The figure asked the man upon the toad.

"Shimigami-sama, you must help me this beast is attacking the village I love. If you require a payment take my soul and seal away this beast inside my son to save the people I am willing to protect! Please Shimigami-sama help me!" The man pleaded with all his might to the figure.

"Very well I will aide you in your fight and fore fill your request." Shimigami said, the following events were hard describe as it happened in a flash of light between the energy of the fox, the shimigami, and the man. This energy would later be told as the strength of their souls.

* * *

**Five years after the battle**

**Konoha**

A young boy with blond hair stared up as the group of people yelled at him. Some struck out even injuring the boy as he just stared back from his place on the ground. After a few minutes, the crowd of people began to use more destructive means to hurt the boy, physical and emotional means. Knives, blunt weapons, and rocks all assaulted the boy. Each and every person present shouting that the boy was nothing but a monster and would only bring to pain and sadness to anyone he cared for. Then one shout from all the rest stood out, "I hate you and your existence, you should be locked up so I can never see your face again!" The boy met the eyes of the person who yelled that sentence, his caretaker for the past five years. Two emotions swelled up in the boy, he felt angry and sad at the same time. This caused something within the boy to wake up from its long exhausted fight five years prior. The fox known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune awoken, hatred towards the man and the Shimigami that helped him was all it thought. These emotions combined with boy's own forced something to become unlocked. A large shock wave of a mix of blue and crimson energy was released from the boy, spreading far and wide. Now the boy could see small spheres inside each person, most an aqua blue while others where darker some red. All the boy felt was hatred towards everyone around him for the minutes to follow, as he thought it would be a good idea to rip the spheres from everyone. The deed was done and the boy had all the spheres hovering around him, at that moment his stomach decided to remind the boy had not ate anything for about a day or so prior. The boy looked at the spheres and decided he needed to eat, and shoved each sphere down his throat one after the other filling his gut. Soon, the leader of the village arrived on the scene with a few others all wearing armor and masks of animals. All the people who attacked the boy lay on the ground. The leader signaled for one of the masked figures flanking him to check one of the people. The masked figure looked back the old leader and shook his head. The old leader then knelt down to look the boy in the face before he spoke.

"Naruto my boy, what happened here?"

The boy, now known as Naruto looked shyly at the old man. "I'm sorry Ojii-san, but they were being mean and hit me a lot. Then I saw the lady I lived with, before she told me not to come home anymore. I got angry, then I saw these balls that everyone had and took them away since I was angry. Then I got hungry and ate the balls. I'm sorry I got angry Ojii-san, I hope everyone is all right." The boy explained and was led back to the office of the old leader, after said man signaled for the bodies to be disposed of.

Little did they know, that the same figure from five years ago saw what happened after he felt the shock wave. Also this was the single moment in history, that would later give birth to soul perception to the generations that followed.

When they arrived to the old leader's office, they were greeted by a black figure in a scary skull mask. The figure the old man remembered all too well as he had seen the figure the night that the fox was defeated. "Yo." The resounded silence left both the boy and the old man shocked and afraid. Shimigami just stared at the two, before sitting down and signaled for them to take a seat. "So Naruto-kun, I felt and saw that you were a bad young boy back there. Boy's shouldn't lose their anger like that." Shimigami said as his mask showed a scary frown. "I wish to take Naruto-kun," Shimigami said.

"On what grounds do you have to make that request?!" The old leader of Konoha asked in a demanding tone.

"Because the power you felt that is why. Since Naruto-kun here has been a bad boy, he will have to take a nice nap and wake up a good boy. Do you want to do that Naruto-kun? Be a good boy again?" Shimigami asked as he looked at the young boy.

Before the boy could answer, the old man spoke. "Naruto-kun wait in the hallway, Shimigami-sama and I have to have some grown-up talk." Naruto nodded to the old man and left the room. "Why have you come?"

"To prevent something that would affect the whole human race more than so what has already happened." Shimigami-sama said with his almighty voice.

"What will happen to the boy?" The wise old leader had thought of one thing when he heard the word 'sleep' come from Shimigami-sama's mouth.

"Sarutobi, no need to worry. I will just seal him off and make him sleep in an eternal bliss he will not die. Doing so will release the Kyuubi too soon and will be reincarnated within a few years time. By doing this, Naruto-kun may live for a long time but he will never know of the true side the world is. If he did, it could be much worst than the Kyuubi itself." Shimigami-sama explained as his eye holes from his skull mask narrowed.

"Fine, I will allow you to take the boy without fight. Seems like I failed you Minato." The last part was whispered as he opened the door to his office and called in Naruto. He knelt in-front of the boy and spoke sincerely to him. "Naruto-kun it is very important you go with this man."

"Ojii-san he looks scary though," Naruto tried to make an excuse to not go.

"That is because he makes monsters that prey on little children go away. He looks like that to protect you." At that Naruto nodded putting all his trust in Sarutobi, the old Hokage of Konoha.

"Let's go Naruto-kun, we can't waste much time." Naruto nodded as Shimigami-sama put his white big hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Bye Ojii-san, I hope I see you again after I wake up." Naruto said with a cheerful smile, before he and Shimigami-sama disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_I was so foolish, so trusting, so young.......Either way, I learned from my years of sleep. I still feel the outside world as I sleep, how things have changed. Chakra and the ninja era being replaced with these humans known as Techs with their companions that can transform into weapons. Even technology has advanced very far and the common knowledge that there is a shimigami-sama became known. Even though all of this has happened, I can't help but feel hatred towards Shimigami-sama and all the things he built to make things 'balanced.' Makes me sick as I sleep in this statue, but that will all soon change......I know you feel the same Kyuubi....._

* * *

**1200 Years later**

**America, Nevada Desert Death City**

**Christmas Eve**

A boy around the age of fourteen jumped into the air with his o-katana, aiming for the woman who had plugged a syringe filled with black blood into a fleshy sack with three eyes on it as it was held up by chains. However, the boy missed due to the insanity wavelength of Asura's soul. He had sliced the statue behind the sack, little did they know that not only did the syringe with the black blood resurrect Asura but also broke the seal off Naruto's infinite sleep.

The sack stretched out and took form of an anorexic man with no clothing. His eyes closed as he stretched his skin and it snapped back like a rubber band. He then cracked all the bones in his body before leaning over the woman who revived him with the syringe. The woman had long teal hair wearing a black dress with white poky dots. She had excess room on the side of her lips like a frog or toad would have. Asura just opened his eyes and screamed at the same time she did, making her faint.

The boy from before rushed in after his weapon refused to change into her demon sword form. "Prepare to die you naked pervert! Black Star big wave!" The boy then tried to shove his soul wavelength into Asura, but failed as he was tired and had almost no energy to attack with that much strength. Even though he elbowed and hit Asura in his lower back it didn't seem to affect him. "Once more!" The boy was about to try again, but Asura just swung his arm at him completely missing yet it still sent the boy back from the shock wave.

Another boy wearing a tuxedo with black hair and three white lines around the left side of his hair shouted as the boy from before was sent flying back and unconscious. "Black Star! Damn it!" The boy then started to fire his weapon which were two handguns, these handguns were different though they shot bullets that were made of the boy who wield them soul's wavelength. As Asura was bombarded with the barrage, he stretched the skin of his forearm and aimed at the boy and let the skin snap back tapping the kid on the forehead. After about two seconds after it hit, the boy flew back blood leaking from his mouth unconscious.

"Kid!" A shout came from both of his handguns as he was down for the count. Asura then stretched his skin around making a makeshift toga, as the woman came to.

"The one with the red pants, don't you have any shirts?! You need to wear more clothes! Oh, how nice it is to have muscles!" Asura yelled as he went through the ceiling, creating a hole with his skin toga straps.

The man who Asura referred to just looked up at Asura as he went through the hole he made. "Was he talking about me?...." Was all that came from the man's mouth.

Before all of Asura's clothing could leave the room, a girl appeared and jumped grabbing onto a toga cloth strap. "Maka!" The weapons of Kid and Black Star yelled as she was pulled up through the hole.

Even though she tried to stop Asura, by using her scythe as a stopping tool on the walls of the hole it was no use. As soon as the girl disappeared from the hole, Naruto's eyes snapped open. His soul wavelength then became unleashed. Everyone in the room was frozen and could hardly breathe as the statue became cracked and fell to the ground in rubble. There he stood, a cloth covering his whole head but his eyes. Unlike Asura he had clothes on, but much to small for his now grown body. He ripped his small shirt off and walked forward out of the rubble. The first thing he did, was crack his neck which sent echoed through the room. Then faster than anyone could see, he appeared behind the woman who resurrected Asura. She turned wide eyed to him, she would have taking a few steps away from him if she could but fear makes everyone stop dead in their tracks. Slitted crimson eyes stared into teal eyes, before Naruto spoke. "Why thank you for awakening me, but you smell like a frog.......You're lucky though if you hadn't been the one to wake me you would be long dead because I hate frogs." If it was any more possible her eyes widened even more. "Now, you inu! I know you helped out too, so if you want a quick way out of this dusty, dreadful place then you will hurry your ass up." His toned arm pointed out at the man with red pants. The man just nodded before walking towards him.

"I'm not a dog you know, I'm a werewolf," The man said. Naruto just glared at him before shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. When he did this the fearsome wavelength disappeared and was replaced with nothing as if it was never even there.

"Ichi no shippo, Fang legs." Crimson energy dispersed from around him in form of a tail and then reformed as a pair of boots on his legs. He then grabbed onto both the woman and the man. "Hang on, if you fall I won't come back to grab you." As the words left his mouth, they flew through the air fast as Naruto jumped up and then used the walls as spring boards to get up the hole faster.

As soon as they appeared outside, both the man and the woman fell to the ground as Naruto let them go as they landed. Both taking deep breaths as they finally caught up with their motion. Naruto looked up as black leather bonds exploded from the ground at Asura and attached themselves to his limbs. "Tch, that won't hold him. That old seal wasn't even able to contain my wavelength while asleep much less that resurrected mad man." He started to walk away, but a skull flew from the ground at the back of head. He instantly flipped and lashed out with his foot, shredding the skull to bits. "Meh, nothing but measures that as old as dirt." He soon disappeared from the sight of the man and the woman.

* * *

Naruto soon came upon two women, both had revealing clothing that left little to the imagination. He walked between both of them not even bothering if they were having a wrestling match. They were thrown from each other and went to tackle each other again, but Naruto was in the middle of both of them. When they were about a foot away from him, a circle of blue fire appeared around him. "Kitsune-bi," was all he muttered and both women went wide eyed. He then continued on, while shaking his head. "Cat and mice, still play even when the atmosphere is laced with insanity." He reached up and grabbed the side of the cloth around his head. "Getting harder to breathe with this thing on my head now." He ripped the cloth off, unleashing wild long blond hair that was spiked. He stood tall at 5'11, even though he was asleep for 1200 years he didn't look a day over nineteen. His crimson eyes where slitted, but had a bit of aqua blue to them if close enough to see. His shorts, now were like boxers to the man with Fang Legs on as the black boots had red jaggeder markings on it with long pointed toes and the heel extended with a pointed tip. He then wrapped the cloth around his neck to make a cloak before looking to his left as a clone appeared simmering in the air. "You know what to do," Was all he said before continuing on leaving Death City.

* * *

Shimigami-sama watched as Asura disappeared into the night sky as his left shoulder was now missing and a piece of his face gone also. He knew he would regenerate soon and sighed as Asura got away. He was about to go see Professor Sid, when he turned and saw the grown child he had sealed long ago. "Kombamwa Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at Shimigami-sama with a neutral face. "He did a number on you........If this was the real me, I'd finish the job completely. I know why you sealed me away and put me to slumber all those years ago." Shimigami-sama's eye holes widened a bit. "When you lock away a child and hope he dreams well, when all he has are nightmares is not a good idea. The child will look for something to turn to when in fear and when they find something it most likely shows them the truth. Kyuubi.........maybe a fox, but it is also my weapon and teacher now." Shimigami-sama's eyes narrowed at the clone. "You would think this world influenced by a mere child would try to get away from some of the old fashioned things.......like witches and their spells mimicking that of animals using one's soul wavelength with mental energy. I can't wait what I can do more to influence this world again with more than just finding out the power that laid dormant inside of me.......I wonder, can I make people's hatred to the point wars are broken out." At that, Naruto broke out into a smile. "Insanity and hatred, can you find both of us and stop a war on both fronts of the soul? I could care less if you find me or not, it's the question can you truly defeat me even with a death scythe?" At this Naruto started to break out into laughter. "You who turned a child who knew little of the world and what little trust he had into a monster that gives birth to the hatred in people's hearts! All because you betrayed a mere child, I do hope you are happy Shimigami-sama!" Naruto was hit with a chop, but the Naruto just dissolved away its laughter still ringing in the air.

"Hmmm, this is troublesome. I didn't even sense he was awake and he has grown quite a bit. Why do you hate so much?" Shimigami then sighed as he floated down and told Professor Sid to contact all the Death Scythes in the world.

* * *

Naruto started to laugh like a mad man as the clones memories formed into his mind. "Kitsune magic, always handy when you need information or to sneak around. Ah, just need to gather some advocates to breed hatred in the world or maybe help the upcoming side that goes against Shimigami-sama? No, I'll get some recruits that's is always fun." Laughter filled the night desert air as the lone man walked through it, before disappearing as a dust cloud blew past the man.

* * *

**A/N:** And done chapter one. After about three days this will be moved to the proper crossover measures, but this will be in the Naruto stories list to get other readers. Don't worry my other stories will be updated and I'm taking Japanese in college at the moment. I learned mostly all the hiragana, trying to memorize all the katakana and learned some things like how to introduce myself and I know the money system pretty well when it comes to buying stuff. It is a hard language, but it is pretty fun to learn taking the begging II class next semester if I do good on the final. Need like a eighty or more to bump my C- to a B. Well back to studying since the class only meets on Wednesday.

Ja ne

-Lilchaos420


End file.
